


In which Wade and Peter try something new

by Y_ellow



Series: visceral [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Control, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, No Kink Shame Only Self-Shame But What Am I Doing With My Life, Omorashi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spideypool Bingo 2020, dom!wade, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow
Summary: Peter whines low in his throat, heat rising to stain his already flushed cheeks pink with embarrassment. “If I need to, I’m allowed to go here, without explicit permission.”For the square ‘bathroom control’ of my Spideypool 2020 Bingo card & the square 'omorashi' of my 2020 MCU Kink Bingo card
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: visceral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598155
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	In which Wade and Peter try something new

Peter groans softly as Wade pushes one large hand insistently against his abdomen, fingers splayed out to distribute the pressure.

The early afternoon light streaming in through the open window glints over the multiple pitchers and glasses of water strewn around their apartment, making them stand out sharply. Peter shuts his eyes tightly, mouth open in a gasp and head thrown back against Wade’s broad shoulder as the pressure builds, squirming in the larger man’s lap.

They’ve been playing this particular game since early morning, and Peter is reaching his limit. His bladder feels full enough to burst, even without the additional pressure of Wade’s hand bearing down against him.

The planet earth episode on oceans still running in the background fills Peter’s ears with the soft sounds of waves cresting and large bodies of water flowing, constantly bringing his need to the forefront of his mind. Peter writhes with the effort of holding it, panting loudly as Wade presses against his abdomen again. Wade builds the pressure up cyclically, only easing back long enough for Peter to feel the difference as increasing degrees of discomfort. The simple motion is on the verge of painful, no longer simply uncomfortable.

“Open your eyes baby-boy, you need to be good and drink one more glass for me.” Wade’s voice is soft but leaves no room for argument.

Peter forces himself to comply with the order, focusing on his desire to please Wade and on the sound of Wade’s voice, blinking his eyes open to the sight of a fast flowing current on the TV. Peter can’t suppress the full body shiver at the sight, forcibly dragging his mind back to the one thing he’s desperately trying to ignore, mouth open to suck air in greedily as he pants with the effort. Peter squirms in Wade’s lap again, pressing his legs tightly together as if that will help.

Wade presses a soft kiss to the corner of Peters open mouth, making soothing shushing noises at him the same way he might with a spooked animal, even as he presses Peter more firming into his chest to still Peter’s squirming. Wade shifts them sideways to reach for a nearby glass full of water, making Peter whimper as the movement jostles him, reminding him yet again of how full his bladder is, how pressing his need is. 

“Please, sir. No more. I can’t.” Peter forces the words out, focus narrowed to the glass and the challenge it represents. Peter swears under his breath as Wade straightens them back out, holding the glass up for Peter. 

The low sound of Wade chuckling sends chimera coursing down Peter’s spine. Peter swallows heavily, entire body shaking slightly with how tightly he’s wound, fingers tangled in the material of his sweat pants in an effort to keep himself still. Wade holds the glass up to Peter’s mouth encouragingly, resting it gently against Peter’s lower lip. Peter can feel a bead of condensation run off the glass, down his chin, to pool in the hollow of his collar bone.

Peter drinks.

The water sits heavily in his stomach, and does nothing to sooth the inferno of need building up in his gut. “Please, sir.” Peter tries again, desperation making his voice airy, “please just let me go to the bathroom. Please.”

“Not yet, Petey.” Wade insists, shifting again to set the emptied glass back down on the table, Peter’s groan at the movement turning into a pained gasp as Wade presses down with his hand again. “Remind me of the rules.” Wade adds, running his free hand through Peter’s hair soothingly.

Peter scrunches his eyes shut again, only to open them with a strangled cry as the pressure of Wade’s hand against his abdomen increases sharply, a reminder. Peter’s mind swims, all thoughts coming second to the demanding needs of his body. Peter moves a hand reflexively between his legs, teeth worrying at his bottom lip, needing the physical reminder and sharp tinge of pain to maintain control.

“Tell me the first rule, Peter.” Wade repeats, voice stern and unyielding, when Peter goes too long without answering.

“I need permission to go to the bathroom, sir.” Peter says, voice wavering.

“That’s right, pet. And the second rule?” Wade asks, voice deceptively light, as he finally stops pressing down on the slight swell of Peter’s abdomen altogether, hands running along his sides encouragingly instead.

“I need to drink everything you give me, sir.” Peter whispers, swallowing drily as Wade slips one large hand into Peter’s sweat pants, finger carding though the pubic hairs at the base of his dick, blunt nails scraping lightly against the delicate skin. Wade’s other hand reaches up to tweak Peter’s nipples in turn, pinching and rubbing them until they stand pert, visible through the thin material of his t-shirt.

Peter is already so hypersensitive that even that much stimulation is enough to send pleasurable shivers coursing up his spine, and making his dick twitch with interest. He’s been half hard ever since Wade moved them to the couch, even throughout the mounting discomfort of a full bladder and the desperate struggle to hold it.

“Good. And the third rule?” Wade asks again, shifting until his mouth is right against the shell of Peter’s ear, warm breath making Peter shiver again. Peter rock’s back against Wade hard length, which is pressed firmly into Peter’s lower back. Peter can feels it twitch with his every desperate movement, Wade’s hips occasionally rocking up into him to chase after his own pleasure, and only adding to the arousal pooling low in Peter’s gut. Through it all, Wade’s breathing has stayed frustratingly even, even as Peter is slowly forced to lose control, to surrender to Wade’s every whim.

Peter whines low in his throat, heat rising to stain his already flushed cheeks pink with embarrassment. “If I need to, I’m allowed to go here, without explicit permission.” 

Somehow, when they had laid out the rules prior to starting the scene, Peter hadn’t imagined that the third rule would be relevant, only a sort of distant fail-safe. He isn’t so sure of himself anyone, isn’t so sure that Wade hadn’t always planning on bringing them to that point in the first place.

“That’s right, Petey-pie,” Wade croons, voice pitched low, fingers closing loosely around Peter’s dick, bringing him to full hardness with a few lazy strokes. “Just think about how good you’ll feel afterwards. All you need to do is relax and let go.” Wade whispers, voice low but impossibly loud in Peter’s ear, hand pumping Peter’s dick lazily, mixing more pleasure in with the growing pain of his need. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Peter’s tenuous control to shatter, leaving him to slump heavily against Wade as the relief drowns out the shame.

Wade pushes the wet fabric of Peter’s sweatpants out of the way, palming the sensitive head of his cock before, stroking it in time with the shallow thrusts of his hips against Peter’s rear. Peter knows he won’t last long, between the strength of his arousal, the pleasure of release, and the stream of praise Wade is whispering in his ear.

Peter grinds down against Wade’s dick as his pleasure crests, spilling over Wade’s hand with a gasp. Peter feeling Wade’s own orgasm in the stutter of the larger man’s hips and in the way Wade’s low groan rumbles in his chest.

They stay like that a long moment, until the dampness of body fluids between them starts to become unpleasantly sticky. The reminder sends a shiver down Peter’s spine. 

Clearly, letting Wade talk him into trying out that particular kink worked out for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write kinky gay porn now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Constructive criticism welcome, but I was hella apprehensive about posting this so validation is key, please and thank you.


End file.
